Chapter 6
Synopsis In chapter 6, "The Test", a cutscene plays upon the start of the chapter, where a masked stranger enters the throne room, asking the Masters to hand the King over before things get "messy". The Masters get ready to defend the king, but the stranger states that he "has places to be". Before he leaves, he states that "your precious king WILL fall to the Darkin...". He then disappears. Piercer then informs "You" that the stranger was "extremely dangerous", and that "You" will have to train in order to stand a chance. The King then teleports "You" outside of an Arena. Crusher claims that there are two ancient spirits inside, and states that they are "good people". Baller summons the spirits, and instructs them to fight "You". After 6 rounds, the spirits are defeated. "You" asks if his training is complete, and Slicer responds saying that it was only the "first part of the test". Bosses Bosses are in order of which they occur *Arcane Warlock *Dezadon *Arcane Warlock and Dezadon *Crisis Dezadon *Crisis Arcane Warlock *Crisis Arcane Warlock and Crisis Dezadon Transcript The players are teleported to the lobby, and a cutscene plays. The Masters, "You", and King are in the throne room after defeating BassDevil. '-You: '"Ahh it's nice to be back." '-You: '"Okay so what will we be doing nex-" "You" is interrupted by the appearance of ??? in the throne room. ??? has pitch black skin and hair, and dons an ominous outfit with a strange red and gold mask. '-???: '"What a bother that you guys are here..." '-???: '"I thought it would just be me and your king over there." '-???: '"Now would you kindly hand him over so things don't get..." ??? pulls out two red bastard swords. '-???: '"Messy..." '-You: '"Who is that guy?" The camera pans over to King, whom wears a shocked, worried expression. '-Slicer: '"If you think we're going to let you lay a finger on him..." Slicer readies his sword. '-Slicer: '"You're very mistaken." The other masters each ready their weapons. '-???: '"I see." '-???: '"Lucky for you though, I have places to be right now." '-???: '"And I cannot afford to waste any more time." '-???: '"But your precious king WILL fall to the Darkin..." ??? draws one of his bastard swords across his neck menacingly, then disappears in a flash of dark magic. '-You: '"Glad that guy is gone." '-You: '"But I have a lot of questions." '-Piercer: '"Your questions will be answered later." '-Piercer: '"But we need to go somewhere now." '-You: '"Where?" '-Piercer: '"You need training." '-Piercer: '"The person you just saw is extremely dangerous." '-Piercer: '"If you want to stand a chance you will need to get stronger." '-Piercer: '"The test begins." '-King: '"I'll take you there." "You" is teleported to a cave, with light illuminating the exit. '-King: '"The light leads the way." "You" exits the cave, and is greeted by a walkway to an arena of some sort. The walkway is illuminated by yellow and blue orbs. '-Crusher: '"We have arrived!" '-You: '"Woah." '-You: '"So how am I going to train exactly?" '-Crusher: '"In there, there's two ancient spirits." '-Crusher: '"Don't be scared though, they're good guys." '-Crusher: '"I'll summon them and tell them to fight you." '-Crusher: '"They won't be easy, be prepared!" '-Crusher: '"I'll summon them now-" '-Baller: '"But i wanna summon them D:" '-Crusher: '"..." '-Baller: '"D:" '-Crusher: '"..." '-Baller: '"D:" '-Crusher: '"..." '-Baller: '":c" '-Crusher: '"Fine..." '-Baller: '"YES. Here we go!" '-Baller: '"Ancient spirits!" '-Baller: '"Bide with the physical plane!" '-Baller: '"Shoulda done the trick!" '-Piercer: '"It did." '-Piercer: "'Enter the Spirit Arena." "You" enters the Spirit Arena '-Dezadon: '"It has been a while since I have walked among the living." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Maybe even longer for me." '-Dezadon: '"Master Baller, your wish is my command." '-Dezadon: '"As long as you're not up for another race of course." '-Baller: '"Nah, that's not quite it this time!" '-Baller: '"You have an opponent who is willing to fight you!" '-You: '"I mean, I uh-" '-Baller: '"Nice motivation!" '-Baller: '"Dezadon you stay put, Arcane Warlock you're up first!" '-Baller: '"Let the battle..." '-Baller: '"Begin!" "You" defeats Arcane Warlock. '-Baller: '"Great work!" '-Baller: '"Dezadon, you're next!" "You" defeats Dezadon. '-Dezadon: '"Well done, warrior." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Mind if we take it from here? Let's make this more interesting." '-Baller: '"Alright, go on." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Sometimes... You will have to fight more than one foe at a time." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Me and Dezadon will be fighting you. Be ready." "You" defeats Arcane Warlock and Dezadon. '-Dezazdon: '"Well done." Dezadon enters Crisis Mode. '-Dezadon: '"I'll be fighting you at full power now." "You" defeats Crisis Dezadon. '-Dezadon: '"Wow. You really are something." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Not yet, I haven't faced you at full power just yet." Arcane Warlock enters Crisis Mode. '-Arcane Warlock: '"I hope you won't disappoint." "You" defeats Crisis Arcane Warlock. '-Dezadon: '"Good job." '-You: '"Am I done here?" '-Dezadon: '"Not quite, warrior." '-Arcane Warlock: '"You have defeated us both at full power." '-Arcane Warlock: '"But I wonder." '-Arcane Warlock: '"If we were to both fight you." '-Arcane Warlock: '"...at full power?" '-Dezadon: '"Get ready." '-Dezadon: '"Start!" "You" defeats Crisis Arcane Warlock and Crisis Dezadon. '-Arcane Warlock: '"What a great warrior you are." '-Dezadon: '"We haven't had a fight like this in centuries!" '-Arcane Warlock: '"You really are good at using the masters' weapons." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Say, do you actually have a preference?" '-You: '"Uh, haven't really thought about it, but not really." '-You: '"Something about them doesn't feel right, like there's something else..." '-You: '"Probably just a temporary feel though." '-Arcane Warlock: '"Hmm, thought provoking. Well, we're out of time here. We'll be returning back to where we belong." '-Slicer: '"You did great." '-You: '"Thanks! I feel stronger already!" '-Slicer: '"But, that was only the first part." '-You: '"..." '-Slicer: '"The final test begins!" The next chapter begins. Trivia * Arcane Warlock and Dezadon were originally SuperCloud9's boss submissions for Pwned: Incrypt, but they were rejected. * Duo Crisis used to be so difficult, that SuperCloud9 thought it to be impossible to solo. When they were first released, soloing them would have granted you champion status. * The arena's floor changes color to match the spirits you are currently fighting. * Arcane Warlock was designed as a Ranged counter, whilst Dezadon was designed as a Melee counter. * There is a known bug where standing inside Arcane or Dezadon's Force Field whilst they were about to perform a Spherical Shockwave would sometimes prevent you from taking damage. This is very unreliable, and is not recommended as a viable strategy. * There used to be a bug where after Dezadon charges, his last warning cube would be stuck in the arena. This has since been fixed. * Dezadon and Baller once had a race. Category:Lore Category:Chapter 6